DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim) - The aim of this study is to examine the association between human papilloma viruses (HPVs), p53 mutations and squamous cell carcinoma (SCC). There is a known association between certain genital HPV types (16 & 18) and genital malignancy. Such an association for HPV and cutaneous malignancy has been suggested by the rising incidence of SCCs in renal transplant recipients. However, no studies to date have shown a definitive association or pathogenesis. Preliminary data for cutaneous malignancy has shown that the potentially oncogenic HPV subtypes 5 and 8 that are found in skin do not exert their effect by inactivating p53 and RB proteins, which are inactivated by oncogenic genital HPVs. The hypothesis that is set forth in this study is that HPVs' role in the development of SCC is via clonal expansion. One hundred patients with SCC will be recruited to participate in this study. Biopsy specimens will be obtained from lesional, peri-lesional, and non-sun exposed skin to evaluate the relationship between HPV infections, p53 mutations, sun exposure, and the development of SCC. If certain HPV types are important for the pathogenesis of SCC, it may be possible to develop therapeutic HPV vaccines.